We propose one year of hypothesis-testing and smoking-related health curriculum development as a necessary sequel to our three years of longitudinal data collection. The research investigates the hypothesis that adolescents are attracted to the cigarette smoking habit because they perceive cigarette smoking to be a readily available means of increasing their interpersonal skills. Results are expected to suggest revising smoking prevention programs so that they address the need of adolescents to increase particular interpersonal skills - particularly those skills that will increase their solidarity and their status with peers. The data we propose to analyze are cross-sectional survey data from 2498 Los Angeles area seventh through twelfth graders collected in 1981, longitudinal data from 457 eighth and eleventh graders and cross-sectional data from 1638 eighth and eleventh graders collected in 1982, longitudinal data from and estimated 375 ninth and twelfth graders and cross-sectional data from and estimated 1500 ninth and twelfth graders to be collected in 1983.